Pokemon Bronze and Spark: Book 1
by Q-W-D-C
Summary: An alternate view of the continuation of the Pokemon games and series. The theme of the story is pride. In the hearts of all there is pride and it depends on how you use it. The story seems light hearted at first, but rest assured, that changes later.
1. Timeline of Past Events

13,734,426,087,709YA - The first chunks of the universe are made and the gods are born.

6,523,452,006YA - The gods create the first set Pokemon, which includes Arceus.

6,523,452,179YA - Arceus crafts the lords of time and space and the universe expands.

8YA - Red defeats Giovanni of Team Rocket. The crime syndicate is disbanded shortly after.

8YA - Red becomes the new champion of the Elite Four…

8YA - …only to lose his title a month later to Lance.

8YA - Remaining members of Team Rocket are spilt into two groups in Johto.

8YA - The Brass Tower in Johto is destroyed.

7YA - Seveii Islands form their own official Pokemon League.

6YA - After only a year of its establishment, the Seveii League is destroyed along with the islands themselves due to powerful natural occurrences. At the exact same time, the Safari Zone is closed down due to the Pokemon there experiencing a "lunar effect" and the Cinnabar Volcano erupts after 15 years of being inactive.

6YA – Lance also becomes the champion of Johto and combines the two Elite Fours, but not the Leagues.

5YA - A division of the Johto side of Team Rocket is disbanded by Gold.

5YA - Gold defeats the shared champion of Johto and Kanto, Lance. He decides not to replace Lance as champion, though.

5YA - Gold defeats Red in Mt. Silver and vanishes due to embarrassment.

4YA – Wallace defeats Steven of the Hoenn Elite Four. He gives his gym leader title to Juan.

4YA - Brendan defeats Team Aqua.

4YA - May defeats Team Magma.

4YA - May defeats Wallace. She, too, rejects becoming the new champion.

3YA - Team Galactic is disbanded by the combined efforts of several Pokemon trainers such as Lucas and Dawn.

3YA - The division of Team Rocket that survived in Johto has quietly moved to the top of the criminal world while at the same time acting as a reformed organization. Now much more like a company than a crime syndicate, Team Rocket moves back to Kanto with a new name: Omega Organization.

3YA - Lucas defeats Cynthia of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Unlike Gold and May, he doesn't reject the offer of becoming the new champion.

2YA - In a world first, a single trainer (whose name has been kept private by the Pokemon League as per a mysterious request) has become the champion of all six Pokemon Leagues in the planet.

2YA - With leadership of all the leagues, the mystery champion combines all six into one, causing many gym leaders to have their memberships revoked. Some former gym leaders decide to become apprentices to the ones whom kept their jobs. This brand new Pokemon League has been set in Kanto.

Present Day - The journey of Bronze Ores is just about to begin…


	2. Chapter 1: Dream

_Darkness. How else could it have been described? There was nothing but darkness like the mind of a newborn. The world began in darkness and it would most likely end in darkness. Nothing, at least as good as it got to nothing. The young man wandered… and wandered… and wandered. That was all he could do, walk endlessly through the black. Not a single soul bothered him, not even hunger or fatigue for they would have made a good friend in a situation like his. For hours, for days, for years, it seemed, he walked. Was there to be any end to this madness? he thought bitterly. He spoke too soon, however, as he was startled to heavy footsteps coming from behind. He turned his head and saw a faint image of a cloaked figure approaching from the thick, white fog. No way, people? the boy thought. Indeed, it was someone, but it was more than he bargained for as he took a closer look and saw that it was two men walking through the dense fog! Finally, some company! the boy eagerly thought. For the first time in four years, there would finally be someone to accompany him in his never-ending search… for a purpose. _

"Whoa!" Bronze Ores woke up with a frightening start and did so with enough enthusiasm to tumble down from his bed.

Bronze had just awoken from the same dream he always had for the last four years as a teenager. It was the same dream everyday, like a daily routine in his sleep. Darkness, just darkness.

What exactly did it mean? It troubled the young man so much, that he finally forced himself to get help from a therapist. He simply told Bronze that the recurring dreams where just a phase and all part of his "path to maturity". As much as Bronze wanted to believe that, he just couldn't. This problem needed to be solved and fast because this mystery was eating away at him like a Snorlax in a berry field.

The same thing always happened: Bronze wanders around aimlessly in the cold black void and did nothing else until he woke up, but today, something different happened: he wasn't alone. This tiny difference brought out much more questions than he could answer.

"Why was the dream was different from before?" he wondered out loud.

"Ahhg!" He groaned at his pondering as he yawned.

"Why the hell should I care anyway? It's just some dumb dream anyway."

Bronze was 14 years old and the smartest kid in his class even though he was already 2 years ahead of the other children his age. Like everyone else in his bloodline, he was proud and boastful of his achievements. Many days in school, he would almost get in to fights with the other boys. The only thing kept him from having his face shoved into the grass was the fact that he was younger than they were. Despite being so prideful, Bronze still had a good heart, though, he was just a complete jerk.

Bronze had many distinct characteristics. He had a tall, skinny build and long, pencil-shaped fingers. This always gave Bronze a weak first-impression when meeting someone new. There was not much to say about his face, save for the fact that his face was completely clear of acne, which surprised even him. His eyes were a bit wide from top to bottom and wore a dry-color on his lips everyday. His hair was naturally slicked back as if it were jelled, yet another intriguing part of his physique.

Bronze noticed that he was still lying on top of the hard, wooden floor of his room and decided to get up to his feet to get the day started. Once up, he gently rubbed his eyes and walked over to his sink. His sink was relatively clean, just a bit stained with streams of used, spat-out toothpaste. He took one look at his mirror and yelled "Screw it, I don't feel like brushing my teeth! My breath can stink like a dead Skuntank for I care."

Quickly getting dressed, he zipped down the stairs and reached the kitchen where his mother was preparing breakfast while his father was snoozing from a night's worth of work.

"Hey mom." he bent over and gave her the usual smooch on the left cheek.

"Hello darling." She detected the odor emitted from his mouth during the quick kiss. She let out a chuckle.

"You forgot to brush your teeth again, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Bronze replied.

Why brush at a time like this? Today was the big day, when he could finally leave the house and start his Pokemon journey.

He pulled up a chair to sit down and laid his arms on the table made from hardened Chesto berries. The table was a prized possession of his father, who won it at a Pokemon battling tournament. His father was once a great trainer and well respected across the country. Bronze's mother had once told her son of his father's unbreakable ego and that he was known to boast just as quickly as he could earn a badge. But the arrogance soon got into his head and miserably lost to the first member of the Elite Four, Lorelei. Since then, he had hung up his Pokeballs, seemingly for good, but kept the table as a reminder of the glory he once had, although it was berated much more than it was meant to be honored.

Mrs. Ores placed a plate of food on the table. Spoink meat with Blaziken eggs on the side. A typical, yet perfect breakfast for such a momentous day. Bronze hurriedly finished the meal without a word. Although he was not in a hurry, he was much too excited to take his time. Yes, this was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 2: Cousin

With his meal finished, Bronze leaned back from his chair and tapped his belly. An exhausted expression formed on his face. He obviously ate much too fast.

"Bronze, are you alright?" asked his mother.

Bronze let out a loud groan Indeed he was feeling pain, but for someone like Bronze, it was just a cramp.

"I'm… uh… fine… I guess." he meekly lied.

In reality, he felt like his intestines were going to burst. He feebly dragged himself to the door and jiggled the knob. He was having trouble with opening the door. Finally, Bronze was able to get a good grip on the knob and struggled to twist it. The knob clicked.

I can do this, I can do this. he chanted in his mind.

Like a wounded Stantler, he painfully walked to the professor's laboratory, with spectators watching with glee.

"Well, that's our Bronze"

"He's gotta stop doing that."

"Oh boy. This won't end well."

"You suck Bronze! Go get a woman!"

"You first, fat boy!" Bronze mockingly replied.

These people could say whatever they wanted to him. This was _his _day and no one was going to keep him from getting his starter. Maybe no one… except her.

"No freaking way!" As Bronze finally reached the door Doctor Joe's lab, he was infuriated to find that his cousin, Spark Bolts was already there.

Being the older of the two, she would bully Bronze everyday. They were only cousins, yet they fought like brother and sister. One was always a step ahead of the other, which was usually Spark.

She was wearing her usual outfit: denim jacket and pants with a yellow shirt underneath. The shirt had a protruding logo on the center: an Aipom with it's tail inside it's left nostril. Spark was rebellious and loud, a more extreme version of Bronze's character. Her long, brunette hair was always tied up into a ponytail and she frequently had a smug smile on her lips. She had that particular smile while looking at her cousin.

"When will you ever learn, Broz? I'm just _better _than you. Maybe in a few years, you might learn to accept that into that thick skull of yours." Spark grinned and rose her head to discharge a short cackle.

Bronze frowned, but then smiled grimly. He tilted his head back and unleashed his comeback. "Tough talk for someone who waited five years to get her starter while she just moped around at home wishing she wasn't so fla…"

"You shut your trap, kid!" she shrieked.

"Children, children! If you want to fight, then do it outside like Pokemon!" A tall man suddenly emerged to quell the fighting.

The man was dressed in a white lab coat. He was bald and wore a thick pair of spectacles situated on top of his nose. For a Pokemon scientist, he looked fairly young, probably in his late 20s.

" B-but Dr. Joe, it was this little punk." She rudely pointed her finger at Bronze. "This guy said…"

"Oh?" Dr. Joe continued, unconvinced. "And who was it that provoked this juvenile "war of words", hmm?"

The cousins both hung there heads in shame, although they were actually both faking it.

"My god!" exclaimed Dr. Joe as he circled around the children. "You're cousins, family members, for goodness sake. Start treating each other like one!"

"Yeah, Bronze." muttered Spark.

"Yeah, Spark." muttered Bronze.

"Kids these days…" muttered Dr. Joe.

Dr. Joe rolled his eyes and quickly switched gears. "Alright, we all know the reason why you're here. You two are the first ever today to receive your Pokemon. I just got my first batch today and I heard that the first ones I got were the strongest ones out of the whole shipment, so you guys are the lucky ones."

The professor walked over to a nearby crate and pulled out a rectangular plate with three slots containing three Pokeballs. It was the starter Pokemon! As Dr. Joe calmly walked over, the cousins gazed at the shiny spheres with eager eyes. It looked as if they were going to leap forward and pile-drive the poor professor at any second. Noticing this, he swiftly pulled back the plate from the greedy hands.

"Okay, now remember. These are sentient, living creatures. Don't think of them as a pet or a servant, but as your…"

A loud scream emerged from outside of the lab. All three quickly turned their heads to see where it came from. It was an elderly man swatting away flock of Spearows relentlessly attacking him!

Bronze looked in horror. "My god, he won't survive another minute!"

Bronze heroically dashed towards the flock and attempted to drive the Spearow with his hands, but it was futile as they furiously pecked and bit.

"Here!" Dr. Joe tossed a Pokeball in Bronze's direction.

Bronze jumped forward and closed his hands on the Pokeball. He then threw it into the ground, causing the Pokeball to crack open and shoot out a beam of light. From the light, a Bulbasaur materialized before his very eyes.

"What? A freaking grass type?" yelled out Bronze.

"You dimwit!" Spark called out from inside the building. "Didn't you listen to Dr. Joe at all? That Bulbasaur is stronger than you average starter!"

"Oh yeah, right." admitted Bronze. He yelled out a command. "Bulbasaur, use Leach Seed!" At that instant, fat, brown seeds spat out of the Pokemon's bulb. The second the seeds struck the Spearow, the birds collapsed without any struggle.

"Whoa."

This was one crazy day so far.


	4. Chapter 3: Friend

"F---ing amazing!" Bronze exclaimed.

The young man was practically dumbfounded. This tiny little grass-type actually defeated an army of flying-types. The collapsed Spearow twitched, nearly slipping away from conciseness. None of the birds were actually dying though, but as their vision was beginning to escape from their grasp, it looked so.

"Just amazing…"

Bronze bent down and picked up the Bulbasaur. The small creature seemed to be quite affectionate to the new trainer.

"Excuse me, professor, but how did this little guy do that?" Bronze asked with wonder.

"Well you see Bronze, the first set of starters I got for today were actually experimented Pokemon from Omega Organization." Dr. Joe could not help smile at Bronze's heroic deed. "I guess they knew what they were doing. It seems like I taught both of you well."

"I concur." A voice startled Dr. Joe from the corner of the building.

It was none other than the famed Professor Samuel Oak! "Ah, Peter. It seems that I had taught you well too."

Oak walked over to join the rest. "Bronze Ores, I have heard many things about you." Oak placed a wrinkled hand on Bronze's shoulder. "Nothing good, I must sadly say, but I see now that the derisions were all but mere follies."

The professor finally approached Spark. "And Spark, I see that you have indeed grown. If you had not reminded Bronze of that Bulbasaur's unbounded strength…" Oak rotated his eyes towards the old man. Injured, but fine enough to get up to his feet. "...the poor gentleman surely would have perished under the acrimony of those Spearow."

"What brings you here back to Pallet, Professor Oak?" asked his former student.

"I came to check on the lab and look at your work one last time. It appears that I made the perfect decision to have you as my replacement."

After a short exchange of words from the old friends, Bronze and Spark finally were able to handpick their starters, with Bronze keeping the Bulbasaur and Spark choosing Charmander.

"No freaking way!" Bronze was livid with fury at Spark's decision. "You only chose that just cause grass-types are weak against fire!"

Spark curved her lips and showed her usual, arrogant smirk. "You know, Broz, your face is starting to look just as red as the top half of this Pokeball."

Bronze recollected a childhood memory and used it as a comeback. "Yeah? Well at least at sixth grade I didn't have my pants erupt into a river of…"

Now Spark was also red with anger. "You stupid kid! I'll kill you!"

_**A few minutes later…**_

After receiving him Pokemon Trainer starter pack, Bronze immediately rushed towards the next city. Despite having a healthy supply of Pokeballs, Bronze did not dare use a single one, since he had a Bulbasaur that already made up the bulk of his repertoire.

After a short moment of running, Bronze finally reached Viridian City. He took a moment to catch his breath and then looked up and gazed at the beautiful city. Set in the middle of a small field, it was much bigger than it was 4 years ago. Cars lined every street and even the sidewalks were crammed with people.

As he walked down the block, he noticed an ice cream vendor. Bronze licked his lips but although he had enough money to buy a year's worth supply of cones, he used all his strength to resist.

After the gym battle, I'll indulge myself a bit, but not now. he thought.

As he walked up to the gym located in the outskirts of the huge city, he noticed a tall, young woman looking at the small building. She had a distinct set of red hair that was tied up on the back of her head but rather than make a ponytail, it stuck up and curved like a pineapple.

He tapped the girl's shoulder. "Excuse me, is this the gym?"

The girl turned around and her eyes met his. His first thoughts were that the girl was quite attractive, though he was saving his heart for a more scantily clad lady. The girl did look very familiar, though.

"Why yes it is, but it just closed today."

Bronze was shocked. "What? Seriously?" He hung his head in disappointment. "Shoot, got all worked up for nothing."

The girl noticed Bronze's discontent and tried to cheer him up. "Ah, don't worry, He's gone on an important trip, but he'll be back soon. 'Sides, this guy's though already. No one could beat him on their first try, not even me, his sister."

"So you're his sister? Is that why you're waiting here?"

"No, remember? I just said this guy left on a trip so I don't know when he'll come back. Probably a day. A week. Maybe even a year."

Bronze chuckled. "And _you_ just said he would be back soon."

The girl laughed. "Heh, I like you kid. What's your name?"

Bronze titled his head to the side. "Well, I got a pretty weird name. It's Bronze, Bronze Ores."

The girl giggled. "Well, it aint as wacked up as my name."

"Oh? And what that might that be?"

"Flannery."

"Now that's not so weird. Well then, _Flannery_, shall we part ways?"

"Meh, why not? I got to do something, anyway. Okay then, it was nice meeting you, Bronze. See ya soon!"

Bronze headed back from the direction he came from and purchased (yes, you guessed it) a vanilla ice cream cone in an attempt to regain his lost optimism.

"I guess my first battle will just have to wait." he thought out loud.

He continued to speak to himself as he realized why Flannery looked so familiar. "Wait a moment, I know why she looked like I seen her before, because she was on TV! She's Flannery of Hoenn!

Well, _was_ "Flannery of Hoenn".

After exchanging such a short conversation, the two became fast friends. It would be likely that they would meet again. Such an interesting day so far.


End file.
